


Getting dino-sore

by Custom Tomes (TheTacticianMagician)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, School Festivals, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, maybe outright public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/Custom%20Tomes
Summary: During a school festival, Mukuro and Makoto are stuck as a two-person mascot. It becomes a three-person suit when Kyōko joins in. But it sure is boring to just walk around..._________________[✎] commission
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 9





	Getting dino-sore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BakaJuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/gifts).



> This was my first writing commission, which is pretty exciting! This is the purpose of this new pseud, besides possible exchanges and gifts.
> 
> The prompt was unusual, which made things both kind of challenging and kind of fun. If you have trouble imagining the inner workings of the mascot suit, uh... don't worry about it.

The Hope's Peak campus was under the menace of Godzilla.

Intricate, gleaming scales swirled in deadly spirals ending in spikes off the head and spine, jaw ever open to snatch any foolish passersby into the hungry depths of-

Well, not really.

Mukuro trutted about in the oversized costume with Makoto sitting on her shoulders; she was the monster's legs, while he had control of the short wiggly arms. She could see out in a hidden visor through the belly, while his was on the neck. This was their role for the festival.

The ex-soldier didn't find this very harrowing. She had the strength and balance to keep the boy firm above her, while also walking around the crowded areas of the plaza. The costume was very light, a T-rex base fashioned to look like the God of Lizards. So even though the outside looked impressive, it was rather spacious and cozy within, and the open maw had a fan that aided in ventilation. At the beginning it rocked dry ice so that Godzilla appeared to be smoking out of his mouth, but that had long run out.

Visitors and other students alike really liked that costume, and often took photos. The duo inside attempted to strike poses despite the limited mobility, and it seemed to delight people enough.

There was a lot of waiting and people-watching. Mukuro found it... pretty boring. As a soldier, often in the role of sniper, she had to track down targets and wait in ambush, which offered rewarding adrenaline. As a festival costume, she instead had to wait to be "ambushed" instead. Smiling children were nice, she guessed, but...

⎾ Still feeling alright there? ⏌

Well. At least she was with her boyfriend.

⎾ Yes. ⏌ And then she added, not using to this kind of thing yet, ⎾ Thank you for asking. ⏌

She found her focus shifting to him more and more as this went on. They weren't even doing it for that long, but it was very repetitive. At least the sun has been mostly behind clouds, and they didn't feel stuffy yet; they had come inside prepared, Mukuro with a black sports bra that doubled as a tank top and fitting gym shorts, and Makoto with a white t-shirt and loose shorts. She also had an army belt on, just for strapping water bottles. The back of her neck had started sweating as his crotch was pressed to it, and admittedly, she did like to feel the shape of him there.

It got her thinking...

  
  


A casual "Oh, there you are" from behind them perked her up. It's not like they could exactly turn right now, having sat down on a rock for rest, giving the costume a silly stance. So the visitor walked in front of the faux reptile, looking at the well-blended visor.

Kyōko had her hair up in a bun behind her head, aside from the loosened side bangs, and it looked just a little moist. Aside from her calves, her body was covered with a kind of smooth bath-like robe with the school's logo on it. Makoto wiggled the short dinosaur arms in greeting.

⎾ One question, can I get in? I think we can talk better. ⏌

⎾ Sure. ⏌ Mukuro promptly replied. If it had been anyone other than Kyōko - their shared partner - she would not have agreed. ⎾ Come to the back. ⏌

Makoto wasn't sure that this was a sound idea, but didn't protest. He held his breath when the girl underneath him got up again, rotating a bit to un-velcro a couple latches in the costume and show a hole above its tail. They were in a less crowded part of the campus right now, so this would likely not attract attention.

Kyōko pulled the fabric down and swung her leg inside, then ducked in before slipping the other leg through. The momentary light was gone as Mukuro got the latches back up again.

⎾ Hi. ⏌ The detective greeted, pecking the ex-soldier on the cheek. ⎾ Quite a bit of space in here. ⏌

Mukuro blushed, though it couldn't really be seen in the darkness of the mascot interior. She wasn't sure of what to say, giving a little grunt of agreement instead.

⎾ Hi, Kyōko... ⏌ Makoto could at least make out the top of her pale head from his perch atop Mukuro's shoulders. ⎾ Did you have fun so far? ⏌

⎾ Yes. Hina and Sonia invited me to the pool... it's closed up for students only, so not as crowded as the rest of the festival. It was more fun than I was expecting. I usually don't pursue that sort of activity. ⏌ Kyōko's words were validated by the faint smell of chlorine that surrounded her. ⎾ Then my hair got a very nice treatment from one of the newer students... hair stylist. Was taking care of our hairs after their pool drenching. ⏌

⎾ Aw, that's so nice! ⏌As usual, Makoto was chattier than their freckled girlfriend.

⎾ But I wanted to check in on you. Have you been having your own fun? ⏌

⎾ I mean... it's nothing glamorous. Could be worse. We should be going back to show off soon. Unless you want some more rest time, Mukuro? Putting me down and stuff? ⏌

⎾ No. I already had you off my shoulders for five minutes earlier. ⏌

⎾ That's not a lot of time... ⏌

⎾ If you're going now... would you mind if I stayed with you? ⏌ Kyōko asked, surprising them.

⎾ Huh? You mean like, inside here? ⏌

⎾ I would not be opposed... though we do not need the help, if that's what you're worried about. ⏌

⎾ No, I know I wouldn't be much help adding up here. I just want to spend time with you. ⏌ The violette smiled. ⎾ It is as simple as that. ⏌

⎾ You will have to walk in sync with me. Is that alright with you? ⏌ Mukuro was baffled that she would prefer this when she could just as well hang around with them while outside the costume, but a part of her felt an affectionate pang about that decision. And to be honest, she did enjoy working together with her girlfriend, even if this was extremely inane "work".

⎾ Yeah. Just a second. ⏌ Kyōko slouched her shoulders back, letting her robe fall and revealing a simple but beautiful bikini - grey with a wooden ring in the middle of the top piece, holding it together. She stuffed the robe into the costume's tail behind her, as it was both out of the way and secure. ⎾ It's pretty warm inside here. ⏌

⎾ Hmm... good decision, there. ⏌ Mukuro factly praised, but she  _ did _ stare. A little bit.

⎾ ... ⏌ Makoto was briefly wondering if he would have taken up the mascot task if he had known Kyōko would be swimming, but it's not like she had known beforehand either.

⎾ So, Kyōko, hold onto me. ⏌ The detective did as the dark-haired girl said, arms winding around her frame and placing her feet close behind hers, as would be required of making this thing walk. This put Makoto's butt right on her face, but she could crane her neck to keep it by his hip instead. She did think of giving him a squeeze through his shorts, but maybe not yet. ⎾ The costume is very light so it will easily go forward. I have the control with the sandal grip, so you should just focus on lifting your foot at the same time as me. ⏌

They practiced this for a little bit, and were able to build an intuitive rhythm. It's not like they needed to do a lot of walking, as visitors were fine with flocking around the big monster on their own; they just needed to get out of the off-limits area and back into the busy delineated visitor space.

Mukuro certainly felt less bored now, with the added footwork and, as much as it'd shame her to admit, the wonderful press of Kyōko's breasts against her shoulderblades. It was distracting whenever she was reminded of it, same as Makoto's crotch on her neck. Though she did wonder whether it was the same for them...

In a break between guests, the freckled girl arched her head back a bit and flexed her neck; she clearly felt the skin squeeze Makoto's package, and he let out a little squeak. She hoped that hadn't hurt him.

⎾ C-careful, Mukuro... you know that's where... ⏌ He trailed off, embarrassed.

Kyōko was interested in this new exchange. All she had seen was Mukuro crane her head back, and to be fair, considering that positioning... ⎾ Oh, I had forgotten about this. ⏌ Her gloved hand rose, reaching around the boy's thigh and lodging itself between his crotch and their girlfriend's neck and lower head. ⎾ Has Makoto been poking you all this time? His pants do feel pretty thin... ⏌ She playfully pet his bulge.

⎾ N-no! I h- I mean, it hasn't! ⏌ He protested.

Indeed, it would be pretty difficult to ignore if he'd been hard while she carried him, but it hasn't happened yet.

⎾ I'm joking. I know you aren't single-minded. ⏌ The detective withdrew her hand. ⎾ You have good focus, even though you could easily just hump her head as much as you want... ⏌

⎾ Don't just say stuff like that! ⏌ 

⎾ Am I wrong? ⏌ 

⎾ No, but... ⏌

⎾ It's not like anyone can see us. We could even be fully naked... and it wouldn't make a difference. ⏌ Kyōko gave the boy's butt a nice squeeze for good measure.

Makoto swallowed. Hard.

After a few moments of silence as the costume was photographed by a new wave of people, he risked an, ⎾ Aren't you two... already almost naked anyway? So it's not like... ⏌

⎾ Oh, absolutely, it would be very easy to take everything off. ⏌

⎾ N-no, wait, that's not what I meant! ⏌

⎾ You mean there would be no point, right? ⏌ Mukuro interjected, but she did recognize Kyōko was intentionally teasing him.

⎾ Yeah, that. ⏌ They began waddling to another area in the campus, passing by a number of different mascots and cosplays on the way. ⎾ It wouldn't make a difference at this point. ⏌

Kyōko hummed. That almost felt like a challenge to her.

  
  


。。。 

  
  


There wasn't a ton of fun stuff happening on this side of the festival, mostly semi-closed areas with prep for later events, closed food stands with staff setting up materials and tools behind the pulled blinds, and some scultural exhibits like a fountain made up of hundreds of koi detailedly sculpted in polished marble, a twisting dragon made of recycled materials, and a large lucky cat that dispensed fortune tickets from its belly. If anything, their Godzilla served as another mood lift for those who came here for the food only to find the stalls closed.

More downtime dragged between visitors interested in them, and Kyōko, who had been just hugging Mukuro all this time, distracted herself with placing kisses on her toned arms and back. Some of them sent faint shivers through the freckled girl.

⎾ You're so strong. You just keep Makoto there like it's nothing. ⏌ She praised, smooching the shell of her ear.

⎾ Hmm... I've carried heavier magazines. This position is stable and balanced, so I don't struggle with it. ⏌

⎾ But, if you wanna rest, you can let me know, okay? ⏌ Makoto reminded her.

⎾ I know, thanks. ⏌ Mukuro grit her teeth when Kyōko squeezed the packed muscles from her shoulders down to her wrists; her arms mostly stayed bent and gripping the boy's thighs for maximum safety, but she could let go of him and keep her balance just as well. Makoto's legs also received some caresses, soft and squishy to the touch. He held his breath when she stroked inside the legs of his shorts, up to his hips, releasing it when she drew them away. His legs tensed when she got back in again, the textured touch inching about his inner thighs and teasing the edges of his briefs. She did it for just long enough for him to not have a chance to ask about what she's doing, before switching targets again.

Mukuro tensed at the nice sensation of the detective's gloves caressing her abdomen, dipping as low as the hem of her shorts. When they rose back to her sports bra, tracing each swell in nervous-flexed abs, they paused.

⎾ Hm. ⏌ The ex-soldier was not expecting what her girlfriend said next, ⎾  _ Can I take this off? _ ⏌

Kyōko had asked it in English, which due to overseas experience, both of them knew, but Makoto didn't– so it was very unlikely that he had picked up what she said.

Mukuro hardly thought about it before she muttered a low, ⎾ Y... yes. ⏌

And then Kyōko was fishing the hems of the sports top from under Makoto's legs, dragging them outwards. The top was very fitting, nearly flattening the girl's already modest bust, but not constricting, letting her partner slide them past her shoulders easily.

Makoto was definitely confused, feeling these things happen under him but not being quite able to see them. "What?"

Mukuro had to alternate holding on to the boy single-armed so she could free her arms from each hem, giving Kyōko full control to expose her chest in the dim light.

Makoto briefly zoned out as his focus was essentially robbed. Mukuro's top kept being pulled down, and thus the once flat and smooth surface felt entirely different against the back of his legs. Curvy and pokey...

Kyōko's hands let the top rest around the girl's waist, and then lifted back up to hold Makoto's legs and gently pull them back against Mukuro's chest, getting his calves to rub slightly left and right onto her breasts. Although not dramatic, it did successfully fluster the both of them.

Mukuro could feel some light twitching against the back of her neck, which she immediately acknowledged as Makoto's stirring cock. Suddenly, she felt... frustrated? Something nagging about their positions, which gave her very little freedom in general to do anything for either of her partners, really.

⎾ Hold up. ⏌ The ex-soldier prompted, piquing Kyōko's interest and leaving the boy still befuddled. In a show of tirelessly practiced strength, Mukuro lifted his butt off her shoulders, momentarily leaning some of his weight against her head, then started turning around. He was on only one shoulder, her arms came up from under one of his legs, and then he was again sitting on both shoulders - except now she was fronted towards him, his crotch buried in her face.

The effect was immediate, heat rising like an overflowing boiler up Makoto's neck. ⎾ M-mmm! ⏌

Kyōko was pleasantly surprised. Their girlfriend sure was resourceful. Not to be unfair, she unlatched the ring of her bikini top and took it off, casting it in the same spot as the forgotten robe. She then cautiously stepped forward to test something out; and was elated to find that, with her cheek on Makoto's waist, she could mirror Mukuro's position behind him and also press her breasts against hers. It wasn't much of a hard press, more of a tickle, but it still felt nice.

Mukuro's skin tingled as she felt Kyōko's bare breasts (  _ so she has taken hers off, too... _ ), but any ability to reciprocate was still limited for her. Nevertheless, her turnaround did allow her to start mouthing at Makoto's clothed crotch, nuzzling it, as much of a tease as it was the most she could do right now.

_... was it? _

The luckster let out a small noise of want, but tried to ward off his rising arousal. ⎾ W-wait... wait... Mukuro... ⏌

The mascot was still standing well, but would no longer walk like this. For now, Makoto could see that no one on the outside was really paying attention, simply looking at the figure of Godzilla from a distance or sending brief glances. An irrational part of the boy was afraid that people would somehow know exactly what was going on inside of the costume.

On the other hand, the girls weren't quite so paranoid. Mukuro's loving rubs were rewarded with feeling him harden further against her face, and she tensed just slightly as Kyōko loosened her belt and tugged her fitting bottom layers down. Now naked aside from the top uselessly hugging her midsection, the ex-soldier felt a rush of shyness and excitement.  _ Especially _ when the detective began stroking tough abs and muscle-packed thighs with damp gloves.

Makoto was vaguely aware of what must be happening under him, his focus splitting back and forth. Was there a way out of this? Did he want a way out of this? ⎾ Can you not distract me so much? Ah- ⏌ He tried to whisper, but it was unconvincing. He hadn't exactly... "relieved" himself in a while, and his body was trying to convince his brain to start humping the face that was nuzzling his groin bits. And his brain was resisting.

And whenever his dangling legs brushed against anything, it was unmistakably bare skin.

⎾ A-are you taking your clothes off?! ⏌ He asked anxiously, despite his loins curling in delight at the possibility.

⎾ Whoops... ⏌ Was Kyōko's coy reply, and she pulled the front of his ankle back so that his toes caught on the band of the front of her bikini bottom; his socks were the thin type, so she was sure he could feel what was happening. With a combined effort from his surprise, her hips and a push, his foot pulled the piece of clothing down when he tried to get his leg forward again, successfully making it drop to the slight bump between the costume's wide leg holes. ⎾ Well, they're all off now. ⏌

His girlfriends were going to  _ do him in _ .

And unfortunately for the trio, but especially for him, there were people coming exactly their way. He couldn't make out what they were talking about at this distance.

  
  


⎾ You really haven't seen Miss Sonia anywhere? Man, I don't know where she's gone... ⏌ Kazuichi grumbled with a run of a calloused hand through his hair. He almost looked like a totally different man with a wide brim hat in place of his usual beanie and hair tied back into a ponytail. With him were Chiaki and Hajime, both carrying handfuls of prizes that the girl had effortlessly won in some festival games.

⎾ Let her have her fun, man. For all we know, there could be no school festivals like this in Novoselic... ⏌ Hajime shook his head.

⎾ Hey, have we come across Godzilla before? ⏌ Chiaki pointed out, catching the boys' attention. They looked ahead at where the lizard costume was stopped in place, almost appearing like a statue if not for the smallest arm movements.

⎾ Oh, that's that costume from class... G or whatever... I saw them working on it this week, hardly mechanical, it's all aesthetics. Now the car I collab'ed on that will show up at the end of the fest, that one's a marvel. But I gotta admit this looks really cool. ⏌ Kazuichi circled the beast.

⎾ They seem to be a fan of the original work... ⏌ The gamer muttered, eyeing the many details.

⎾ Oi! Hinata-kun! Take a photo of me with him! ⏌ The mechanic striked a pose.

⎾ With my own phone? Geez, you're a handful... ⏌ Hajime started putting the bunch of presents down on the ground so he could pick up his device.

  
  


Inside the mascot, Makoto was shaky with nervousness. It is at this point that he and Mukuro would normally work together to fancy a pose of their own for the sake of the festival-goers, as it was pretty much their entire job. But given their current situation, that was... maybe difficult is putting it lightly.

⎾ I'm sure you can handle the photo op fine... right, Makoto? ⏌ Kyōko whispered as the students amicably argued outside. Mukuro backed away from his crotch for a breather, and the luckster let out a trembling sigh of relief. He firmed his slightly sore arms up to raise the costume's own and flexed its claws, going for the menacing look.

If he could hold that pose–

And then he felt his stomach drop; Mukuro's hand snuck up one of the legholes of his shorts, hooking into the fabric of his briefs, and with a firmness that made him think she was going to rip them for a split second, she stretched the holes open and bared his cock and sac. He was absolutely frozen,  _ had _ to be for the photo op, but his heart rang loudly in his ears and he watched with unblinking wide eyes as Hajime tapped his phone to get the shot. The rather thin layer of reptilian likeness was the one thing keeping the illusion– where their friend was taking a picture of two hidden naked girls and an indecently exposed boy being lewd on a pile, yet he would never know.

When Hajime moved, Makoto slowly let Godzilla's arms back down. The adrenaline was nearly suffocating. And no sooner had those three started to walk away, he gasped in surprise as Mukuro wrapped her lips around his dick, licking its welcome into her mouth.

⎾ Good job. ⏌ Kyōko praised, letting her hand slide up under his shirt and graze lightly along his spine, making him shudder. ⎾ To both of you, really. ⏌ Her other hand was a little busy playing with Mukuro's dripping lower lips, which had been one of the things urging the ex-soldier to get direct access to Makoto's genitals. She moaned weakly around his cock, its full length an easy fit past her lips. Wanting to give back to her girlfriend, Mukuro slipped her thigh inbetween Kyōko's, offering it to her. The detective had to take her hand from Makoto's back to grip his upper leg for support, but gladly took the offer, a sultry hum rising from her throat as she ground her sex against that watermelon-crushing thigh.

Makoto barely felt like he was in reality for a while. He had to make a huge effort to suppress all his noise as guests came and went, having to look at cameras and phones being lifted in his direction while he was getting his dick sucked. It was surreal, and mortifying, and also unbearably arousing in a way. And he  _ knew _ his girlfriends were also stoking their own arousals down there, even if he couldn't see, and only barely hear, them. He'd been the only one left to bring life to the mascot, waving his arms and posing with them. From the gentle elderly to excited kids, he had to watch them or hold their hand as he desperately tried to ignore the fact he was drooling precum into his partner's mouth. They'd walk off with photos and smiles, none the wiser, and each time anyone approached, Makoto felt like he might faint.

He was only lasting this long to begin with because of the frequent breaks Mukuro took in the stuffy space, muffling her own groans as she and Kyōko exchanged pleasantries. Sometimes the girls were able to bring his lower legs somewhere between them, where he could feel their bare curves, and it was disorienting.

At one point his climax couldn't be held back anymore, while a gentlemanly blond fellow was holding both of Godzilla's scaly hands. Makoto couldn't help it and squeezed the man's hands hard as his body tensed in orgasm, spilling himself into the back of the freckled girl's throat. Fortunately, the man did not seem to mind, and awaited for the beast to let him go. Makoto was embarrassed, but as the top half of a mascot costume, he couldn't exactly apologize.

Mukuro swallowed his seed diligently, still licking his cock hungrily for a short while, before allowing it to limply withdraw from her mouth. The narrow space still meant she had a flaccid and wet penis pressed up to her cheek, but she saw no issue with it, especially as she shifted her grip to hold onto his midsection with one arm so she could use the other to reciprocate Kyōko more directly.

The detective let out a delighted noise as she accepted the fingers curling up between her legs, upping the ante in her own ministrations inside Mukuro. They still tried to remain quiet, which they were quite skilled at, and Kyōko wiggled her hips freely, while Mukuro stayed fairly still so she could remain a safe pillar for their boyfriend.

Makoto was breathing hard, body still in a nervous rush. He knew what the girls were doing for sure, their quiet noises unmistakable, and hoped that he wouldn't end up getting hard again.

Those two usually took longer than him to climax, so if they were going for that, it'd be a bit of a distracting while. Makoto tried very hard to ignore them and think unsexy thoughts, but the post-orgasm lull was still making his brain mushy and unwilling to think of unrelated things. 

And as this went on, something interesting was happening. More people were coming this way, filling out tables and sitting down with food and drinks. The chatter was turning louder and louder, vapor and smoke rising to the skies from the stands scattered about.

... The stands were opening up for lunch.

Wait, lunch?

That was the end of their shift...

⎾ Looks like it's lunch time... Mukuro, can we please go back? ⏌

Still in a little bit of a daze, the girl in question exhaled. ⎾ Oof. Yeah... ⏌

She fixed his pants gently, and Makoto couldn't be sure of when they had finished, but he assumed they had, maybe a little bit ago. It's not like he was keeping solid track of time. Almost as effortlessly as before, she turned herself around so they could – quite literally – walk the dinosaur.

None of them cared whether their time was exactly up, or just somewhat close to it. So in fair slowness, due to the coordination needed between the girls to move the legs, they eventually made their way into one of the side entrances.

The classrooms on this aisle had their own role for the festival, some turned into dressing and prop rooms (one of which they'd used to get into the costume to begin with), others into storage, others into repositories for all the desks and chairs that were cleared out of said previous rooms for their use.

Without even thinking, Makoto placed one of Godzilla's arms against one of these repository room doors as they passed.

⎾ It's not that one. ⏌ Mukuro informed matter-of-factly, and that immediately whirred Kyōko's well-polished gears.

⎾ Hmm... I believe he knows that. Do you want to go in here? ⏌

⎾ I... yes. ⏌

The large costume could just barely squeeze through normal doors, but its details were made so flexible and sturdy that it never suffered any damage. The classroom had its fancy blinds closed, thus keeping the unsightly mess of desk and chair piles out of view of festival-goers who might have tried to peek in from outside. This also made the room fairly dark, and inside the costume, it was even darker.

Nevertheless, the trio managed to cautiously detangle themselves from the stuffy interior; Makoto's bum was a bit tender from sitting on Mukuro's tough shoulders, and Kyōko was tired from standing, though the ex-soldier was not much worse for wear.

The boy left the lizard's confines first, closing the door. The temperature felt way different, especially on his sweat-damp clothes. Kyōko left second, a pile of her and Mukuro's clothes in her arms. Makoto swallowed thickly at the sight of his partners entirely nude in a classroom.

Windows blinded, forgotten room, empty aisle, huge dinosaur costume nearly blocking the door, lunch time... Makoto couldn't resist this. He'd fuck them right here.

Ever attentive to the mood, the violette was already thinking ahead and walked to the back of the classroom, where the tall surrounding piles of clutter provided an even safer cover. She laid out her pool robe on the floor, sighing as she sat upon it, and released her hair from its longstanding bun. ⎾ Mukuro, rest your legs as well. ⏌ She beckoned in the other girl with a wave of her hand.

Kyōko was in the very middle of the robe, not leaving any proper space for Mukuro to sit, so she was about to sit on the floor instead, only for the detective to pull her onto her lap. The ex-soldier responded with a bashful, ⎾ Oh... that was a little tactless of me. ⏌

Makoto was dragging down his pants as he followed them. This would be unthinkable if not for the many times they had been sexual with each other (and also the rush of blood settled in his loins rather than his brain, that did a lot too). But he was quickly just as naked as them, his shaft throbbing readily.

⎾ Hm. Our boy seems to be in need of something... ⏌ Kyōko commented, bemused. ⎾ I think you should lay down, Mukuro, you did the most work before. ⏌ The freckled girl went along with her plan, not necessarily because she felt she needed the rest, but to be agreeable with her girlfriend. She didn't mind.

Kyōko then climbed over her, giving a parade of kisses across her freckles. Mukuro was still curious about the potential plans unrolling around her, but still pulled Kyōko's body down and flush against her own, enjoying the comparative softness. Their modestly-to-small sized busts made it a comfortable fit.

Makoto felt a little out of the loop, knowing they weren't excluding him but still torn about how it seemed like he would be made to choose – which he hated doing, because he didn't want to appear like he favored one over the other (and they'd talked extensively about this but, hey, anxiety's a bitch). However, Kyōko's next action clarified what she seemed to be going for with this setup, as she used her legs to spread Mukuro's apart and then brought them over her thighs; her hips then came forward and placed their vulvas right against one another, providing the luckster with a very explicit sight. Kyōko glanced over her shoulder, giving him her "I'm waiting for something" look.

His instincts did the acting for him. He huddled the detective's backside and grabbed her hips, cock sliding neatly inbetween their heated blossoms. A pleasured purr thrummed through their bodies, Mukuro's eyes widening in understanding, and even more so with the subsequent shakes of Makoto's hips. He wasn't penetrating either of them, and apparently not even trying to, just rubbing against both her and Kyōko at the same time.  _ Was this what Kyōko wanted...? _

They were all well-acquainted with some good old non-penetrative grinding, but to be able to share it like this was a little more special. Mukuro tried to keep her lower body rather still to make their job easier, but the rest was free game; she pulled Kyōko down into a kiss, humming into it as the familiar texture of gloves ran through her coal-black hair.

Makoto's knees kept purchase on the light robe as he grinded between them, feeling their clits stiffen and poke him with each slide. It wasn't exactly a tight space, but the increasingly slippery friction and the details of their pussies were more than enough to make him feel very well-catered to. The girls seemed to have no complaints either, although they busied themselves with each other– Mukuro had Kyōko softly moaning into her mouth while she gently pinched her nipples, gravity helping her in pushing against that soft bosom.

He couldn't see them from this angle... but their noises were cute... the luckster himself was unable to stay quiet as well, moaning and gasping with each couple thrusts, though he was vaguely aware in the back of his mind that he shouldn't be too loud. The classrooms weren't soundproof like the dorm rooms.

At one point it derailed into a bit of a mess, the girls not keeping their hips so still anymore and actively rubbing their heats against one another as Makoto's cock ground inbetween them. That point of constant connection felt achingly hot, the wetness coating their genitals thoroughly, and every time Makoto pulled out a tiny bit of mixed fluid slid down Mukuro's backside and onto the robe. Some of it was starting to slide down her front as well, making a little pool before her belly where it joined the building sweat. She didn't mind any of it; she'd had a while to get used to how messy her partners are with their slick and pre-cum production.

Makoto was already faltering, arousal already fostered beforehand with all the tortuous teasing inside that mascot costume. ⎾ I'm... close... ⏌ He warned, pistoning his throbbing piece faster between his partners' wet blossoms. 

Kyōko let out a cut-off gasp at the speed change, biting down on Mukuro's neck. All that the ex-soldier's voice gave in return was a soft grunt, highly skilled in holding back all responses to most pain and similar sensations. Though she  _ could _ be loud if she wanted to.

Having fallen out of rhythm, the girls opted for simply pressing hard against the cock layered between them. Makoto's nails dug into the detective's hips as he bit his lip hard, suppressing a shout into a hiss. Before he could even fully wrap his mind around it, his climax hit, wavering moans spilling past his lips same as his dick spilled bouts of thick pearly cum into that snug space. His partners' dripping heats throbbed in empathetic delight, the continuous thrusts smearing more and more semen between their bodies. Even as he gradually stopped, panting against Kyōko's back, the girls each started moving their hips at their own time, fully milking him while also grinding their sensitive clits along his length to build their own orgasms.

Mukuro got hers first, a series of short peaks of pleasure stretching across a significant interval, her tells in gasping breaths and fluttering eyelashes.

Kyōko's was quite different, intensity like a crashing wave as she gushed a spray of soft fluid over their joined mess and Mukuro's crotch. muffling a squeal through sucking hard on her neck. At this point Makoto had been well on his way to softening, whining quietly as his girlfriends kept grinding on his currently oversensitive cock.

That ended when Kyōko rolled over, panting harshly and vulva twitching in the aftermath of that climax. Makoto tried to sit back but his weakened arms - somewhat sore from all the costume posing - gave way and he simply laid back on the floor instead.

There was a peaceful moment of just breath-catching and the distant festival noises from outside, sounding like they were a galaxy away. The pleasant darkness reminded them of lazy weekend mornings when they could fool around a bit and then go back to sleep.

Makoto heaved himself back forward, lowering his head between Mukuro's still-open legs. He began gently licking her blossom clean, making her twitch and let out a faint curse. Most of their mess had pooled under her butt, and ended up absorbed into a large wet patch on the robe, so there wasn't as much to get licked up.

Before long the freckled girl had curled her fingers into his hair, keeping him working down there. He offered no complaints, lapping up her red and puffy sex with gusto, making her shudder and sigh.

Mukuro blinked as a shadow dimmed her vision, finding Kyōko smiling down at her. ⎾ If you please... ⏌ She said, more a statement than a question, spreading her legs right over her face. Seeing no hints to the contrary, the detective proceeded to sit on her girlfriend's mouth, humming in pleasure as she almost immediately felt the swipes of a tongue.

Makoto and Kyōko locked gazes; she had sat backwards on their partner's face just so she could easily watch him. The boy flushed; he'd already been getting aroused again from going down on Mukuro, but with the other girl's eyes intently on him, it was even harder to ignore the blood filling his cock.

With Mukuro's grip having loosened from splitting her attention to the task quite literally right in front of her, Makoto drew back, scooting closer. Kyōko's eyes took on a knowing look. As a greeting, so he would not startle her, the luckster swiped the head of his cock along Mukuro's slit.

Her noise was muffled against Kyōko's mound, but she parted her thighs wider in agreement. With a single hump, Makoto inserted himself into the already well-lubricated hole.

⎾ Hnn... nnn... ⏌ He savored the warmth, and especially how she momentarily squeezed down on him. His hips started moving of their own accord, soft slapping sounds echoing as his balls met her entrance with every slow thrust.

Kyōko enjoyed having a front row seat to watch her boyfriend fuck her girlfriend, and the added bonus of being serviced by said girlfriend's mouth was just that much sweeter. She started idly playing with Mukuro's nipples, grinning as more muffled noises bubbled up onto her.

Makoto was very distracted with the sight in front of him. He was thrusting on auto-pilot, simply riding the pleasure as the gorgeously nude detective toyed with the ex-soldier's small breasts.

At one point not long after that Mukuro pushed up under Kyōko's thighs, who obediently climbed off her. It was way too overwhelming, she needed space to breathe. Her freckled face was very darkly flushed and wet, her mouth wide with gasping breaths. It was a darling sight.

Kyōko snickered when Makoto almost immediately leaned over the ex-soldier to suck at her nipples, making her hips start pushing back against him strongly. As for the violette, she was fine with masturbating for the time being as she watched.

Mukuro didn't take so long to climax again, squeezing tightly down on her boyfriend; she almost sobbed, shuddering and holding his head tight to her chest. His eyes rolled back inside his closed lids, sounds muffled by her skin as her pressuring walls coaxed the cum out of him. His spurts were less numerous and strong this time, coming to a slow, thick leak. It was just more for the robe to have to suck up.

Kyōko gently lifted Makoto off their partner when his arms gave out again, his dick popping off and allowing more semen to pool out of Mukuro's hole. She was mostly motionless, trying to calm her breathing and riding the aftershocks as she looked up at the nondescript ceiling.

Makoto whimpered when Kyōko began stroking his dick, sliding the excess of fluids off it. The sensitivity was painful, making him writhe back against her. But still, she continued, merely slowing down as she pulled him into a deep kiss.

⎾ Makoto... ⏌ She purred between flicks of tongue into his mouth, ⎾ Touch me. ⏌

His hand started moving without even fully processing her words, as if she'd passed the request straight into his bones. His fingers twisted into position, three sliding into her wet entrance while his thumb stayed back at her clit. He'd pleasured her like this so often it was muscle memory, and as much as she did love his cock, the way his fingers could curl stimulated her in a host of different ways. She was a little tired for riding, as well.

Despite the sensitivity and how soon it was after he'd come, Makoto's length succumbed to the stimulation and started stiffening back up, even if slowly. His brain was a mess, unable to pinpoint whether he wanted to beg her to stop, or to  _ not  _ stop.

When they parted from their kiss, drool dripping from their chins, Kyōko dipped her head down to swirl a tongue around the boy's nipple. He let out a cute noise of surprise, being more sensitive there than one might initially expect. 

Kyōko's focus waned as she began lazily grinding against Makoto's fingers– he wasn't quite able to pay attention at this point, and he was flicking her pleasure nub  _ so fast _ . Having been previously primed by Mukuro's wonderful mouth, the detective didn't resist when her orgasm hit, not gushing this time but still tensing up and gasping repeatedly as she tried to keep down her noise.

Makoto still fingered her gently through her climax, before withdrawing his fingers to idly lick at them. She was panting hard against his chest, leaving loving kisses on the soft skin.

Mukuro sat up with a crack of her joints, stretching powerfully, which was quite a show of her rippling musculature even in the dim light of the room. She took over her girlfriend's job as she nudged Kyōko's stilled gloved hand from the boy's erection, not being able to get a grip on him otherwise, and resumed the strokes.

Despite being kind of exhausted, Makoto couldn't help but slightly shift his hips into her hand, his moans low and dragged. The detective, who was still reeling from her climax, still had the will to play with the boy's nipple with her mouth, as it was still resting so close by anyway; she flicked it and covered it with her lips, sucking on its entire surface. Watching her boyfriend's expression contorting further in pleasure, Mukuro decided to take on the other side of his chest, slipping the untouched rosy nub into her own mouth.

Makoto's head started lolling back, throat so occupied with breathing his moans became little more than pauses in his panting. Mukuro tended to have this stroking style that was a barely-moving hard grip between her palm and three fingers, while her thumb and pointer occasionally ring-squeezed his glans tightly, and with how much his cock has been through in just the past hour, he could feel tears welling in his eyes. He couldn't name the sensations coursing through him but it was so  _ much _ .

When he climaxed he thrusted very suddenly and sharply, choking on a high-pitched cry, his body tensing and quaking.

Kyōko drew away after such an obvious tell, looking down– and was elated to see his cock continuously twitch, yet nothing come out.

⎾ Ah... so we dried you up, huh...? ♡ ⏌ She smiled, softly nudging his balls. Hers and Mukuro's hands were quite wet with his pre-cum, but when it came to the finale, not even a drop of actual semen came out. Though while Mukuro continued to stroke him, much kinder now, some pre that was slightly more opaque did leak out, almost if a direct result of the girl physically squeezing those couple drops out of him.

Makoto was about ready to faint, his eyes drooping, but anxiety kept him from actually dozing. And hunger. He was pretty hungry by now. ⎾ Uhhhh... ⏌

⎾ Hm. Didn't this happen once before? ⏌ Mukuro scooped those drops that were already about to slide onto her fingers anyway, giving them a closer look.

⎾ Back when we started dating, yes... we weren't as good at sharing back then. ⏌

  
  


The girls used the already-abused robe to clean up (most of) the sweat and other fluids clinging to their bodies before getting re-dressed. Kyōko's hair still looked pristine from the post-pool treatment, while Makoto and Mukuro didn't have to worry about their appearance as much since looking messed up was in line with being inside a mascot suit for over an hour. They carried Godzilla's costume over to the props room nearby, where it would be picked up by whichever duo had the afternoon shift. Students weren't given full day shifts on their tasks so that they could also be customers in the festival and have some fun themselves.

⎾ We should shower before lunch, probably... ⏌ Makoto commented. ⎾ I mean, I will. If you wanna just change, that's your decision. ⏌

⎾ Some cleaning up is obviously in order. I suggest we part for our dorms, have a shower, then meet up in the cafeteria. Afterwards we can go outside and see the food stands. ⏌ Kyōko pulled at the hem of her stained robe. ⎾ And I'll drop this in the laundry room on the way there. ⏌

⎾ Sounds fine to me. ⏌

⎾ Also, umm... I'm not sure I can ask, but... ⏌ Makoto nervously rubbed his shoulder. ⎾ Can you wear stuff that's, you know... more covering for the rest of the festival? ⏌

⎾ Yes. ⏌ Mukuro replied matter-of-factly, treating it as an entirely normal request. But Kyōko took a second to pick up the underlying meaning, and let out a little laugh when she did.

⎾ Don't worry, we aren't going to pull those kinds of moves on you without the costume to give us privacy. That was quite the adventure already. ⏌

  
  


_ Besides... implying that us being more covered up will help you... you really underestimate us, don't you? _

**Author's Note:**

> That was a lot of writing in a short time, which I'm not used to at all... (insert peak performance meme here) 
> 
> __________________________________________  
> ⎸ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/raptorous_) for creative updates and such. ⎸  
> ▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔▔


End file.
